


Two Weeks

by master_sapphro



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, catradora, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_sapphro/pseuds/master_sapphro
Summary: It has been two weeks since Adora has seen Catra and she can't wait to show Catra how much she missed her.“Are you ready?” Adora asked breathlessly, her eyes searching the blue and yellow orbs for the answer she desperately wanted.“Princess I’ve been ready.” Catra teased.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of fanfic on top of being my first piece of smut I'm sharing with the world. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Personal Disclaimer: I used she/her pronouns for both Adora and Catra as that's how I personally perceive them, this does not mean this is canon to my fic. Read the characters how you please! It's all about the shameless smut anyway!

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Adora had seen Catra. Adora had been busy in Brightmoon facilitating the distribution of responsibilities amongst the alliance while Catra had gone to the Fright Zone to aid in reconstructing the area for those displaced by the Horde’s attempted conquest. For two weeks Adora had slept in the bed she had gotten so used to sharing with Catra. A small smile came to Adora’s lips when she thought about the first few weeks after the war when Catra had finally let her guard down. It had been a hard road for both of them to allow themselves to open up to one another. How many times had they hurt one another? Not anymore they had both vowed. After that vow they were able to enjoy each other in ways they had only ever yearned for. Adora could admit they had gotten quite addicted and blushed at the memory of Glimmer making a point to teleport into their bedroom one morning and ordering them to actually leave the room that day. But it had been two weeks since they had seen each other and now they were seated next to each other at a dinner Glimmer was hosting for the citizens of Brightmoon. Adora sat tall as she had transformed into She-Ra for the event. The people of Etheria had grown fond of the Princess of Power. Adora appreciated the affection but she desperately needed to transform back down or take care of a certain need as the combination of both were driving her crazy. Adora snuck a glance to her side and saw Catra’s ears turn towards her and her nostrils flare.

Oh Princess, you did miss me. Catra thought mischievously as she heard the thundering of Adora’s heart and smelled an oh so intoxicating scent. Taking a glance around the table to make sure no one was paying attention Catra lazily brought her tail up Adora’s leg until the tip was brushing lightly at the apex of Adora’s thighs. Catra smirked when she saw Adora’s fingers suddenly white knuckle the table. Catra looked up at Adora and saw that a blush had started to appear on Adora’s face and was working its way down her neck and up to her ears. Catra began to flick her tail up and down, enjoying the tightening of Adora’s grip on the table.  


“Catra.” Adora hissed out of the side of her mouth.  


“Yes Princess?” Catra asked, feigning innocence.  


“You need to cut it out.” Adora whispered.  


“Did you say something Adora?” Glimmer piped up from the other side of Adora.  


“Yeah what did you say Adora?” Catra chuckled.  


“Nothing.” Adora huffed, turning her attention to the slice of cake that was in front of her.

For the next hour or so Adora endured Catra’s teasing. She may have seemed annoyed, but she wasn’t annoyed at Catra. Oh no. Adora was annoyed that she was at this dinner and not in the bedroom giving Catra absolutely everything she deserved and more. At this rate though what Catra deserved was shifting in Adora’s mind. Adora smirked at what she just might do to Catra. Adora’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she felt firm fingers replace the tip of Catra’s tail. Adora cleared her throat to cover a moan when she felt fingers firmly circle her steadily throbbing clit.  


“Adora! Are you okay?” Glimmer exclaimed.  


Adora shook her head to clear it and looked around. Finally glancing down Adora saw that her grip had split the polished wood where her fingers had been.  


“Ah I’m just feeling a little off. I think I’m going to go lay down.” Adora answered.  


“Well I hope you feel better.” Glimmer replied sympathetically.  


“I’m going to help her tuck in.” Catra offered as Adora stood up.  


“Take care of her.” Glimmer said, an all-knowing glint in her eyes.  


“Will do Sparkles.” Catra said, narrowing her eyes sarcastically.

Catra practically had to jog to keep up with Adora’s strides. It was odd that they were away from everyone and Adora hadn’t transformed back down. Had Catra actually pissed her off? Eventually they made it to their bedroom. Adora pushed the door open with enough force that it got stuck in the wall.  


“Adora what the hell?” Catra grunted as she used all of her strength to pull the door free and close it.  


The hair along Catra’s spine raised too late for her to react. By the time she turned around Adora’s towering frame had her pinned to the door. Catra would never admit it, but she absolutely lost all inner composure when she was surrounded by everything that is She-Ra. Thick arms were on either side of her head while a strong chest was inches from her face. Catra tilted her head up and saw glowing blue eyes glaring down at her. If it weren’t for the small smirk on Adora’s lips Catra would have been convinced Adora was mad at her.  


“You’re a god damn brat.” Adora exclaimed.  


Oh so that’s the mood you’re in. Catra thought playfully.  


“And you fucking love it. Don’t act like you don’t. And you loved everything that happened at dinner. Don’t deny it.” Catra sighed as she made a show of checking the claws on her hands.  


Without warning Catra’s feet were lifted from the ground. Catra was raised until she was eye level with Adora. Catra let out an involuntary groan of pleasure when she felt that she was straddling the crook of Adora’s arm. The sheer strength of Adora was both frightening and arousing.  


“Oh kitten. You are so wet.” Adora smirked when she felt Catra sink into her arm.  


“So what are you going to do about that hot shot?” Catra teased as she reached behind her to brace against the door the best she could while she drove herself into Adora’s arm.  


“Absolutely nothing. I’m going to keep you here until you decide you want to cooperate.” Adora chuckled as she used her other hand to toss her crown onto a chair and pull her hair out of the ponytail it was in.  


Catra’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Adora run a free hand through her hair, letting it fall freely over one shoulder. Adora knew Catra absolutely loved it when she let her hair fall naturally. Adora looked at Catra and raised an eyebrow expectantly.  


“We both know this will drive you more crazy than it will me. Are you sure about this?” Catra sighed lazily as she leaned forward to brace herself on Adora’s shoulder.  


Catra began to rock her hips slowly back and forth. Catra tried to fight it but she couldn’t hold in the low moan that escaped her lips. The friction felt good but it wasn’t enough. Catra needed to choose between pride and desire. On one hand she wanted to tease Adora as long as she could, but on the other she wanted Adora to throw her onto the bed and destroy her.  


“Come back to me kitten.” Adora whispered softly as Catra felt a large hand cup her cheek.  


“Adora.” Catra whimpered.  


“Use your words.” Adora smiled.  


“I need you.” Catra answered.  


“Oh is that so?”  


“Adora. I need you right fucking now.” Catra growled.  


The lust Adora saw in Catra’s eyes sent a rush of heat between her legs. Adora maneuvered Catra so that her legs were spread around Adora’s frame and strong hands were holding her ass. Catra really did need Adora. Cupping Adora’s cheeks Catra brought their lips together. Catra’s tongue immediately sought out Adora’s and she moaned when they finally joined in a familiar dance. As they kissed Adora couldn’t help but use her grip on Catra to grind Catra’s hips into her. She-Ra’s strength was coursing through Adora making her giddy with power. That power coupled with how aroused she was made Adora want to do the absolute worst in the best way to Catra. Catra took Adora’s bottom lip between her teeth and made sure to apply just enough pressure to get a reaction out of Adora. Adora moaned loudly and dug her fingers into Catra’s ass. Adora carried Catra over to the bed and tossed her onto the plush purple comforter.  


“Take your clothes off.” Adora commanded in a low growl.  


“You don’t want to do it Princess?” Catra smirked, leaning back on her palms.  


“Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” Adora snapped as she crossed her arms across her chest.  


“As you wish Princess.” Catra purred, the authority in Adora’s voice sent a shiver straight to Catra’s core.  


Catra felt her fur rise slightly under Adora’s appraising gaze. Catra must have gotten lost in her thoughts because she jumped slightly when Adora cleared her throat. Catra looked at her lover and saw that Adora had raised a playful eyebrow. Catra drew her knees underneath her so she could kneel on the bed. Catra made sure to make a show of it as she slid her fingertips under the hem of her shirt and pulled the garment over her head. Right when the shirt was over her eyes Catra let out a small gasp. Strong hands had seized her wrists preventing her from pulling the shirt any further. Even though Catra couldn’t see she felt warm ragged breaths against her parted lips. Catra leaned forward to seek out Adora’s lips, but was firmly stopped by a strong hand gripping her jaw. Firm fingers dug slightly into Catra’s cheek while her chin rested on the crook between Adora’s thumb and index finger.  


“I love seeing you so fucking needy.” Adora whispered, her tongue brushing Catra’s lips ever so lightly.  


“Adora. Fuck me. Please!” Catra whimpered.  


Something snapped inside Adora. With speed and strength that surprised her, Adora reduced her and Catra’s clothes to useless ripped pieces thrown about the room. As soon as their clothes were off Catra wrapped herself around Adora and pulled her to the bed. Catra desperately ground her hips into Adora, trying to find any friction, while their tongues danced together.  


“Are you ready?” Adora asked breathlessly, her eyes searching the blue and yellow orbs for the answer she desperately wanted.  


“Princess I’ve been ready.” Catra teased.  


“Brat.” Adora growled as she lifted herself off of Catra to readjust between Catra’s legs.  


Catra was about to protest but a glow of blue light interrupted her. Adora had summoned a glowing blue dildo attached to black harness. Catra looked at the toy and was convinced it was bigger than they had used before. Catra flipped herself around and wrapped her hand around the toy.  


“You’ve made it bigger?” Catra questioned as she lazily stroked the smooth toy.  


“You’ve earned yourself the challenge tonight. Now be a good kitten and get it ready.” Adora smirked.  


Catra gulped nervously before leaning down to place a kiss upon the toy. Adora caressed Catra’s hair lovingly before moving her hand to the back of Catra’s head to gently guide her mouth. Catra opened her mouth and felt the toy slide into her mouth. At about a quarter of the way down the toy Catra could feel her jaw start to strain. Was she going to be able to handle this thing? Catra wondered momentarily before feeling herself get even wetter at the idea of being stretched out by the Princess of Power. Sensing that Catra was comfortable with the toy Adora began to slightly thrust into Catra’s mouth. Catra let out an inviting moan and Adora felt her knees go weak. Looking down Adora saw that Catra was looking up at her. Adora bit her lip and increased her pace. Adora rolled her head back on her shoulders and let herself get lost in the sounds of Catra rhythmically swallowing the toy.  


“Oh fuck.” Adora groaned when she felt two fingers sink easily into her dripping folds.  


Adora looked down and saw Catra smiling around the toy before sinking her mouth to the hilt. The sight of the toy disappearing down Catra’s throat just about sent Adora over the edge. Adora held Catra’s head between her hands and increased the speed she thrusted into Catra’s mouth. Adora moaned as Catra’s fingers began to match her rhythm. It wasn’t going to be too long before Adora came. Catra could sense this and took the liberty to remove herself from the toy. Catra laid down on her back and positioned her head on the edge of the bed.  


“You can come back.” Catra smirked, lifting her head so she could look at a stunned Adora.  


Adora stepped up to Catra and bit her lip as Catra used her hand to guide the toy back to her mouth.  


“Oh.” Was the only thing Adora could say as she watched the toy disappear into Catra’s throat, the visible bulge in Catra’s throat sent a jolt to Adora’s already throbbing clit.  


Adora watched in absolutely awe as Catra snaked a hand down her body, fingers tracing paths in the short rust colored fur, until her fingers found her waiting clit. Catra moaned as she started to work slow circles around the bud. Absolutely transfixed Adora began to thrust into her lover’s mouth. Catra snaked her other hand passed her head and between Adora’s legs. Adora moaned loudly as Catra’s fingers returned to her aching core. It was only a few minutes before Adora felt her stomach start to clench and her legs begin to shake. The combination of Catra’s fingers inside her and the sight of Catra swallowing the toy while pleasuring herself was getting to Adora. Adora bent over to brace one hand on the side of Catra’s body while the other hand wrapped gently around Catra’s throat. Feeling the toy slide beneath her hand caused Adora to moan loudly. Catra was in absolute shock that her throat was enduring the service it was giving Adora. Feeling the toy stretch out her jaw and gag her was amazing. Catra felt Adora lean down and did her best to prepare herself for her lover to climax.  


“Oh fuck! Fuck Catra!” Adora cried out as she slammed her hips into Catra’s face and tightened her grip on Catra’s throat.  


Adora felt herself clench around Catra’s fingers before electricity shot from her toes to her head. Adora’s climax seemed to last for minutes as she rode out the waves of pleasure, the pace of her thrusts matching the decreasing pace of Catra’s fingers. Finally Adora slid herself out of Catra’s mouth and off of Catra’s fingers. Catra expected Adora to take a minute to regain her breath before finally giving Catra what she wanted, so she was pleasantly surprised when Adora spun Catra around on the bed and crawled on top of her. Wordlessly Adora settled between Catra’s legs and lined the toy up with Catra’s glistening entrance. Adora looked down at Catra and searched her face for any protest.  


“Adora. Stop thinking. Just fucking use me.” Catra panted as she held Adora’s head between her hands.  


Adora felt arousal spike within her once more. Without hesitation Adora slammed the toy into Catra, crying out as she felt Catra’s claws dig into her back and her lover’s teeth bite into her neck. Adora shifted Catra’s legs so that the underside of her thighs were pressed against her shoulders, forcing Catra’s knees to either side of her body. Adora found Catra’s wrists and pinned them above her head. Adora slid out of Catra until the tip was just barely out before slamming back into Catra causing the woman to bite her lip in pleasure.  


“Oh kitten you are taking me so well. How about I fuck you until I think you’ve had enough?” Adora whispered into Catra’s ear.  


“P-p-please.” was all that Catra could whine out.  


“Such a good kitten.” Adora chuckled before slamming into Catra again.  


Catra cried out in absolute pleasure as Adora slammed into her at a pace that would be tiring for most. Not Adora and definitely not as She-Ra’s power flowed through her. It drove Catra crazy to have her sweet and loving Adora treat her like nothing more than a hole to use. Catra found the way that Adora stared through her with absolute lust in her eyes and a jaw slack with concentration coupled with everything that was She-Ra awakened something primal within her. Catra closed her eyes and lost herself in Adora’s relentless pounding relishing in how the toy stretched her with every thrust. Catra felt her climax start in her toes, travel up her legs, and tighten her stomach before moving to her clit.  


“Oh fuck! Fuck Adora! Don’t stop!” Catra managed to cry out as she writhed underneath She-Ra, unable to move much under the other woman’s size and strength.  


“Oh, I’m not stopping.” Adora chuckled as she used one arm to roll the pair over so Catra was now straddling Adora.  


“Gods you are beautiful.” Catra panted as she rolled her hips, working the toy slowly inside of her.  


“I appreciate the compliment, but I feel that you’re stalling. You know what to do.” Adora smirked.  


“Forgive me Princess.” Catra giggled as she began to roll her hips faster.  


“That’s my girl. You are something to appreciate.” Adora sighed as she rested her hands behind her head to enjoy the show.  


As Catra rolled her hips rhythmically she played her hands all over her body. Adora’s breath caught every time Catra’s hand brushed her still sensitive clit causing her to shudder slightly. These moments were some of Adora’s favorites. Catra put so much effort into making sure Adora enjoyed what she was looking at, but it wasn’t forced. Adora could tell that Catra enjoyed it as much as she did. As long as Catra knew she was appreciated and felt appreciated Adora was happy. Catra had to hold in a chuckle when she looked down at Adora. The Princess was completely transfixed. Let’s bring you back to reality. Catra thought as she ran her hands through her thick brown hair to bring it to one side.  


“Can I come Princess?” Catra asked as she leaned down to brace her hands on Adora’s shoulders.  


“Already? I suppose. Should I do it? I’m afraid I might break you if I do.” Adora smiled.  


“I doubt it, but you can try.” Catra purred, biting Adora’s ear lobe.  


A growl rumbled in Adora’s throat as she thought of what to do to Catra. Adora shoved Catra back up and wrapped her hands around Catra’s neck. Adora could feel Catra purring in anticipation for what was going to happen. Adora braced her feet against the mattress and shifted her hips under Catra trying to find leverage for what she wanted to do. Feeling comfortable Adora caught Catra’s eye and smiled when Catra winked at her and gave a slight nod of her head. Adora tightened her grip on Catra’s throat until Catra nodded to indicate that the pressure was as much as she could take. Adora lifted Catra slightly until Catra was high enough on her knees for Adora to move. Without warning Adora began to drive into Catra. Catra tried to focus on the rhythm to hold off her climax, but a few strokes in Catra felt herself shuddering in Adora’s grasp.  


“Now that was too quick.” Adora grumbled as she rolled Catra to the bed so she was on her stomach.  


Adora used one hand to push Catra’s chest into the mattress while she used her hips to press the rest of Catra down. Adora slammed into Catra and moaned at the feeling of her soft and supple ass pressing into her hips. Adora settled her body weight comfortably on Catra and intertwined their hands together above Catra’s head. Catra moaned as she felt Adora slam into her, causing her hips to drive into the mattress. Adora’s mouth was right next to her ear and she loved hearing her lover grunt with exertion. Their bodies were quickly becoming sweaty pressed together. Catra could smell everything that was them. It was intoxicating. Adora glanced down at Catra and decided that she looked far too relaxed. Untangling one hand from Catra’s Adora slid two fingers into Catra’s mouth until they couldn’t go any further. Adora pressed down on Catra’s tongue and was satisfied when she heard Catra gag slightly at the intrusion. I’m going to make you into a drooling mess. Adora thought before really started to lay into Catra. It wasn’t long before Adora lost herself in Catra. Catra let her mind clear and went to that wanton place that allowed her to let Adora use her like this. The first climax came without warning to Catra. Underneath Adora Catra was unable to physically react to the climax which only caused her to come harder at the sensation of being restrained. Catra didn’t know if Adora noticed her climax or not, but Adora kept pounding away. The second climax quickly blended into the third. And then the third into the fourth. Catra had quickly lost all sense of time and space. All that mattered was the woman currently driving into her. By the sixth orgasm , Adora was sure Catra had had enough. Slowing down Adora slid her fingers out of Catra’s mouth and saw that the sheet had a wet spot where Catra had drooled. Looking down Adora chuckled at the matching wet spot at the opposite end of the bed.  


“Oh I am so proud of you. You took me so well.” Adora said, trying to catch her breath.  


“Please don’t transform. I want to feel you all over me still.” Catra whispered as she felt Adora start to pull away.  


“Of course my love.” Adora smiled as she made the strap-on disappear.  


Catra rolled onto her side and invited Adora to hold her. Adora wrapped Catra in her arms and brought her knees up. Catra sank into Adora until she was completely cradled by her. There was nowhere Catra would rather be.  


“I love you so much.” Catra sighed as she kissed Adora’s hands gently.  


“And I will never stop loving you.” Adora said as she kissed the top of Catra’s head.


End file.
